


Heart on a leash

by Fujoshichan69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Dog Agility, Dog training, Dogs, Grinding, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/pseuds/Fujoshichan69
Summary: Marco is in charge of Ymir's dog and he meets dog trainer Jean





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2lulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lulah/gifts).



> Hello there, it's me, your secret gift giver (does that word really exist?) I am very happy to have written this for you and I really hope you like it!!! I have to confess I knew nothing about dog agility, so I had to do a bit of research! Please feel free to point anything you think I could improve when talking about the topic!
> 
> the prompt:
> 
> •Description: I really like dog agility, so maybe Marco is trying a class and Jean is teaching him how to move his body etc
> 
> It is unbeta-ed and English isn't my first language, so please let me know if there's anything wrong!

 

It started as an accident.

 

Ymir and her girlfriend Krista were travelling the world together, they wanted an adventurous holiday. They were backpacking on the cheap and most hostels wouldn't admit a dog. Much less _Beast_ , Ymir's dog.

 

Of course kind cousin Marco was left in charge of the huge Dalmatian cross-breed, who ate more than him and stole his bed at night. Marco knew that looking after Beast was going to be a trial, but Ymir had begged!. Ymir never begs (Krista assured him of the opposite, but didn't elaborate)

 

Marco discovered that Beast needed a lot of exercise and entertainment after he chewed his third par or shoes, dug the cushions of the couch and ate all the plants in the house. Marco's place wasn't small, but there wasn't enough room for the dog to run and use up all that energy. He kindly arranged his schedule to give the dog an hour run on his bike in the morning and another hour and a half playing in the park after his part-time work.

 

Krista had left a detailed instruction letter (more like several sheets) with all the things Beast was and wasn't allowed to do, he surely was a pampered big baby. Marco's first challenge happened in the park, when Beast managed to escape from the leash and decided to run all over the park saying hi to all the other dogs. Marco had to run along his side, calling him and making him change course to avoid the dangerous-looking dogs. There was a Dobermann that looked pretty unfriendly and his owner, a huge blond man, made an effort to get out of the way (he later explained that his dog was a rescue and that he was working on getting him used to being surrounded with other dogs) but fortunately, Beast obeyed Marco, he didn't stop at all, but he managed to follow the route Marco set for him. The park visits always ended with Marco covered in sweat, his dark hair dripping and his freckled skin glistening. It was a good thing that he enjoyed biking, so his legs were in shape for all the running he did.

 

Marco was a talkative and friendly guy so it wasn't difficult for him to get to know most of the dog people in the park; There was Reiner, with his rescue Dobermann and his nervous looking boyfriend, Berthold. Sasha and Connie, a high energy couple who always brought snacks for everyone and their pets and had a yappy, small dog that nobody knew exactly what breed it was. Also Mikasa, with her black hair and eternal red scarf, who had a gorgeous Shiba Inu. Eren and his Alaska, who, like his owner, had an eye blue and one brown and Armin a small blond who loved his small corgy.

 

Once Marco knew pretty much everyone, he started to notice a lonely guy. He was always around, but he didn't seem to have a dog and he never interacted with anyone. He was almost as tall as Marco and he looked as young, he had two-toned hair and an undercut. And damn it if he wasn't very handsome too.

 

One particularly jarring day, just when Marco sat down to rest after having to re-direct Beast away from the pond, he felt someone approaching. He turned around, expecting Reiner or Mikasa, but instead he found the attractive stranger. Marco wished he looked less scruffy, wiping quickly the sweat from his face. Trying to look friendly.

 

“Hi. My name is Jean and I am a dog trainer at _The Rose Academy for Dogs_.” Said the stranger, giving Marco his business card “I have been looking at how you interact with your pet and I see great potential in both of you. Tell me, have you ever considered taking a dog agility training?” Continued Jean, while Marco stared at the card, more specifically to the mobile phone number on it. Was it his imagination or his speech sounded a bit too rehearsed?

 

“Well... Not really?” Answered hesitantly. And his heart felt a tug when Jean's face fell momentarily. He recovered very fast and became all seriousness again.

 

“ I mean...” Marco added, he didn't really wanted to send the young man away “Beast is not my dog, it's my cousin's. I'm just looking after him while she and her girlfriend travel...

 

“Oh, I see...” Jean said, starting to lose his composure, it almost seemed like he didn't want to leave “Well... if you change your mind, you have my card”

 

“I am sorry, I have to ask. What is this dog agility business?” Marco asked, apparently he didn't seem to want Jean to leave either.

 

“May I sit?” Asked the man pointing to the space on the bench next to Marco.

 

“Sure” He answered while looking in his backpack for a ball to throw Beast.

 

“So, Dog agility is a sport, where a handler directs a dog though an obstacle course” He said after sitting. “the dog must be guided accurately and fast, using only commands and certain body movements”

 

Marco remained silent, musing over the information. He had the impression that Jean was holding his breath. Beast was running after the ball and every time he would go back and hand it to Jean.

 

“Do you really think Beast and I could do it?” Asked Marco struggling to take the ball from his pet.

 

“Are you kidding me, man? The way you made Beast steer clear from the ducklings was fucking awesome!!” Said Jean clapping his back loudly, taking Marco by surprise.

 

“Sorry, man” He apologized “I just love my job and get a bit intense sometimes”

 

“Marco, my name is Marco” He answered stretching his hand towards the blond. A warm smile on his lips.

 

“Nice to meet you, Marco” Said Jean, savouring the dark haired men's name. He didn't even noticed Marco's hand was all wet from dog's slobber.

 

The looked into each other's eyes for a second too long, chemistry sparking in the background, before Marco got chills and remembered he was all stanky.

 

“Well, Jean, it was a real pleasure, but I'm gonna go now cause I am still sweaty and I don't wanna catch a cold” he said awkwardly.

 

“Sure, sure, just send me a message if you are interested” He smiled, the previous serious facade melting.

 

“Interested in the agility training, I mean” He corrected self consciously.

 

“Of course” Marco said before turning around and running home.

 

He felt Jean's piercing gaze on his lower back, or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

 

\+ + + + +

 

A couple of days later, at the park, Marco asked his friends about Jean.

 

“Jean? He is the best!” laughed Reiner “He has been giving us a lot of tips to help _Peaches_ with his stress” At the sound of his name, the Doberman perked his ears. Marco hadn't noticed the discreet peach coloured bow on his collar.

 

\+ + +

 

“Oh, he is an asshole!” Said Eren while throwing _Snowie_ a battered squeaky bone.

 

“Eren” Mikasa said as a warning while arranging _Sina's_ bandanna

 

“OK, he is not a _complete_ asshole” he admitted rolling his eyes

 

\+ + +

“He is blunt and hot-headed” Armin confessed, while rubbing _Nugget's_ head “But he has a good heart and really loves dogs”

\+ + +

 

“Jean is so easy to tease” Said Sasha while sharing a sandwich with Connie “But he is legit, faithful as a dog, he's kind when he thinks no one will notice”

 

“Why, are you looking for a boyfriend?” Connie asked, while feeding _Butter_ a home made treat

 

Marco got read and stammered “No... no. I... just”

 

“Connie is just teasing, but Jean _is_ single and in want of a partner” Sasha added with a mischievous wink.

 

\+ + +

 

That same night, while laying on the small space Beast left on his bed, Marco typed a message.

 

**To: Jean K**

_Hey, are you going to the park tomorrow, Saturday? I think we can talk more about the agility thing._

 

**To: Marco**

_SURE! I'll bring some props and you make sure to bring lots of treats! 10am ok?_

 

**To: Jean K**

_Perfect, see you tomorrow, then. Good night!_

 

**To: Marco**

_Good night, Marco. Say hi to Beast for me._

 

**To: Jean K**

_He says hi back, and wants to know if you're throwing him the ball tomorrow._

 

**To: Marco**

_Tell him that we'll do some other interesting things._

 

**To: Jean K**

_He is wagging his tail, he is a happy camper._

 

**To: Marco**

_I'm looking forward to tomorrow_

 

**To: Jean K**

_Me too. Goodnight Jean._

 

It actually took Marco an hour to fall asleep, his mind was racing and his heart beating so hard. Why was he so excited? He tried not to overthink things but his brain was running at 100 mph and he literally had to black out in order to finally rest.

 

* * *

 

Next day Marco got early, had a shower and struggled to pick some comfortable clothing that also made him look good. A pair of soft grey sweatpants that clung to his ass and thighs, an old burnt-red t-shirt and a black hoodie. He actually had to go back to pick up the treats that he had to lock in the bathroom to prevent Beast from eating them. While he was waiting in the park, he had to remind himself this was not a date, that there was no reason for him to be nervous, that Jean wanted to show him how to train Beast and nothing else. All of which, of course, was immediately forgotten the minute he saw the blond's lanky figure waving from the edge of the park and getting closer.

 

God, he was such a loser.

 

And Jean was so attractive.

 

Not fair.

 

“Hey, Marco” the man said way to cheerfully while extending his hand to shake it. His hands were a bit sweaty, noted the dark haired man, but dismissed the thought. “Hey, Beast, ready to have fun?” said to the dog.

 

“Yeah, we're ready” Marco rushed to say.

 

“Good!” Answered the blond “Let's start by watching a video of last year's tournament in Trost” added taking his mobile out of the huge bag that Marco didn't even notice he had been carrying. “I mean, unless you have seen some videos already”

 

“Honestly, no, I haven't” Said Marco trying not to show he had visited the blond's work's website and consumed any and all information about him

 

_Jean Kirstein. Patient but strict. He studied veterinary medicine but didn't finish it._

_Finding his calling in canine obedience he studied under Dr. Hanj Zoe,_

_a well-known doctor who specialises in canine problematic behaviour._

_Jean can do in-home consultations and training, puppy courses,_

_dog manners courses, specialty problem-solving courses and_

_dog agility courses. He isn't afraid to tell_

_the owners some harsh truths when necessary_

 

Jean invited Marco to sit on a bench next to him while they watched. In the video a border collie ran impressively fast and accurately through a field full of obstacles, while a short dark haired man shouted commands and used his body to guide the dog.

 

“That's _Lady Leen_ and Levi” Jean said “He and Erwin run _The Rose Academy for Dogs._ Many of the winners of this sport have been trained by us.

 

They continued watching the video in comfortable silence. Marco was really impressed.

 

“Do you really thing we can do this?” He asked after it was done.

 

“Well, you don't lose anything if you try, and you might find something you and Beast can enjoy together. I mean you don't have to compete or anything. It's only for fun” He said shyly.

 

“Well, let's start then” Marco got on his feet and took his hoodie off. Jean tired to pretend he was not checking him out, Marco tried to pretend he wasn't pleased.

 

Jean took out a couple of long sticks from his bag and nailed one end on the ground.

 

“Let's start with some jumping” He stated as he was putting a low hurdle together “We will start with the lowest setting, you just have to make him walk through the poles a couple of times, then we will raise the horizontal pole until he has to jump it. Did you bring the snacks?”

 

“Of course I di... BEAST!!!! DID YOU EAT THE SNACKS WHEN I WASN'T LOOKING?” said Marco surprised when he found the treat's bag chewed open and empty on the grass. He couldn't say anything else since Jean's loud guffaw interrupted him. The blond was doubling over, about to fall. And Marco laughed too. They continued until tears were running down their cheeks and their stomachs hurt. They laughed until they fell to the ground, almost on top of each other.

 

They looked one another into their eyes for a moment, smiles not fading from their faces.

 

“Let me call Sasha, she will bring us more treats” Jean suggested, then got on his feet and helped Marco up before taking his phone out.

 

Not a half hour later they were ready to start. Jean gave the instructions. Marco must hold Beast's collar and gently, but firmly, make him walk through the poles. The dog had to lift his paws slightly to pass the hurdle, and every time he did this successfully, he would receive a treat. Marco thought this would be easy.

 

It was, in fact, not that easy.

 

Beast would stop to sniff the poles or not lift his legs enough and the horizontal pole would fall, he would try to run after a noise and escape Marco's hands. Then they both had to chase him for a while. In half an hour, he managed to do the exercise successfully ten times. Marco looked crestfallen.

 

“Hey, don't get discouraged” Jean said putting hid warm hand on the other man's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly “I didn't say it wouldn't be difficult. Let's try for a bit longer and then I'll take you both for lunch. I know a place that is dog-friendly and has nice food” Jean's sweet tone made Marco feel better. After all he truly was enjoying himself and the company was superb. Jean instructed him on some of the basic behavioural commands, such as “come”, “down” and “stay” along with the directional ones; “come”, “go” and “back” There was something on the blond's commanding tone and strict voice that made the freckled man fell a rush in his belly, but he actively tried _not_ to think about it very hard, the trousers he was wearing were not made to hide a boner.

 

45 minutes later they called it a day and decided to get lunch. There was a nearby cafe, with a big yard that allowed dogs to sit by their owners, as long as they were well- behaved. Beast was on the naughty side, but Jean's commanding voice made the trick: He stayed still and enjoyed some special doggy lunch, he almost didn't beg for Marco to share his burger and Jean his chicken salad with him.

 

The talked about everything and nothing. Jean's experiences, with stubborn clients, how eccentric and great Dr Zoe was, how he couldn't take the pressure from vet school. How his mum had tried to set him on dates with selected women until he frustratedly confessed he preferred boys, then she would set him on dates with approved men. After all, Constance Kirschtein wanted the best and only the best for her beloved son.

 

Marco talked about crazy cousin Ymir and how she literally tore down a tall wooden fence to rescue Beast from an abusive owner, while he waited on the getaway car (Marco had never driven so fast in his life). On how his grandmother taught him how to sew and his part-time job in a tailoring shop, he loved the happy faces of old ladies who left the shop with a gorgeous new dress for a special occasion. How difficult it was for his old fashioned family to accept he liked women _and_ men.

 

They barely noticed how fast the time went by and they didn't particularly want to say goodbye, so they had one last stroll on the park, throwing Beast his beloved ball and talking more until the sunset forced the to go their separate ways

 

\+ + + + +

 

Their get-together became a routine. They would meet in the park as often as they could, and they would text and call each other in between. Jean would give Marco advice on how to sound commanding, Marco would send him funny pictures of Beast. Their relationship became deeper every day, It happened so gradually and smoothly that when they both noticed they were already madly in love with each other.

 

For their first official date, Jean asked Levi to look after beast and took Marco to dinner followed by salsa-dancing. Jean confessed he had wanted to talk to Marco for days and that he was very nervous to do so. That he had rehearsed his speech to have an excuse to talk to him without looking like the stalking creep he felt he was. Marco accepted he had noticed him too and that he felt over the moon when they met that Saturday. They laughed and danced all night, limbs loosened by tequila and love. That first kiss had tasted like glory.

 

After that they met more often, mainly to keep training Marco and Beast, but then Jean would also go to Marco's house to watch a film, or keep him company while he sew. Sometimes they went to Jean's flat, he would try to cook something and they would end calling for delivery.

 

So far here had been plenty of cuddling, lots of hand holding and butterfly kisses, nobody wanted to pressure the other, but it was becoming more obvious that they were both thinking on bringing the relationship to a more intimate level.

 

That day Jean corrected Marco's posture closer than was really necessary, standing behind him, his chest flushed on the freckled man's back, his hot breath on his neck, Marco's skin covered in goosebumps when the blond talked to his ear in a deliberate low and confident voice, he struggled not to get hard there and then. Focusing on Jean's touch, on his voice Marco ended up breathing hard. Feeling that rush, he stepped a little back so his ass would be in contact with Jean's hips, finding the half boner he was popping. Jean immediately groaned in his ear in return, hands flying to his boyfriend's hips, bringing them even closer.

 

“Love, what's the command?” He asked, talking and not talking about the instruction he needed to give Beast.

 

“Command?” Would repeat Marco, too preoccupied with rubbing his ass all over Jean's hardening dick.

 

“Yes. The command.” Insisted Jean. And when Marco didn't answer, Jean got closer to his hear and in his most dominant tone he said _Come_ and Marco almost did.

 

+++

 

Sasha was combing her dong's long hair when she saw Beast running towards her. She also received a text from Marco, saying “Pls look after him 4 a min” Sasha shrugged and threw a toy for Beast to retrieve.

 

+++

 

Marco forgot all about public decency while grinding and deep kissing his boyfriend in a secluded and empty part of the park. Hidden in the bushes, trapped between a tree and Jean's solid body, groping, squeezing, palming. He was incredibly hard, he couldn't have enough of the taste of Jean in his lips. Suddenly, he felt a hand going into his pants.

 

“Do you want, this, love?” Jean's raspy voice ran in his ear.

 

“Yes, yes, touch me, Jean” he consented enthusiastically and he obliged.

 

Jean squeezed Marco's hard cock and started pumping firmly but slowly, Marco was going out of his mind with pleasure.

 

“You're so hard, Marco. Do I make you hard?”

 

“Yes! talk to me, Jean” Marco mumbled.

 

“Do you know how hot you are, love? With your cinnamon coloured skin and your honey eyes?” He whispered, caressing gently the head of dick “Do you know how much I want to fall on my knees and bury my face in your ass?”

 

“Tell me more” Marco begged, the knot in his belly twisting more and more.

 

“I want to bend you over, and open you slowly with my fingers and tongue, until you are a mess, until you beg me to fuck you with that sweet voice of yours” Jean continued and Marco moaned getting closer to climax.

 

“The things I'm gonna do to you if you let me, Marco. I will satisfy your every need. I will make you come so hard...”

 

“Jean, Jean I wanna...”

 

“Are you ready? Then: COME!” He said in is commanding voice and Marco did. All he could feel was that blinding pleasure and the warmth of Jean's body and the tickle of his lips on his neck.

 

It took him a minute to regain his senses. By then Jean was kissing his neck hotly and humping his leg

 

“Was that good? Asked the blond, caressing his boyfriend's face.

 

“It was amazing” he said “But we're not done” He added biting his lip and looking at Jean's crotch.

 

“Would you like me to suck you off?” He asked innocently

 

“Y..yes, please” the blond answered

 

“Then, order me to do it, command me to. Please Jean” He added when he saw the hesitation in his boyfriend's eyes.

 

“Promise me you'll tell me to stop the moment you feel uncomfortable”

 

“I will” He assured him with lusty lidded eyes.

 

Jean cleared his throat and stepped away from his boyfriend.

 

“Get on your knees” He dictated and Marco obeyed immediately.

 

“Unbutton my jeans” he continued waiting until Marco had done so.

 

Marco lowered the jeans and his underwear, licking his lips at the way Jean's cock bounced from his clothing.

 

“Do you want to suck it?” he asked, Marco looked up and said as much. “Then suck it. Take it all into your mouth”

 

Marco did without hesitation, he started slowly, testing how much he could fit into his mouth without chocking. Jean hummed satisfied.

 

“Just, like that, baby, slowly. How do I taste?”

 

“Mhhmmmmmmm, delicious” Answered Marco while the took a breath.

 

“Marco, look at me. Take me deeper” Jean ordered and gave a shaky moan when Marco took him deeper and deeper, his eyes watering while swallowing Jean.

 

“Good boy. You are so good, Marco. Suck harder” He added while caressing the freckled skin on his face, watching his cheeks hollowing from the effort.

 

“Fuck, just like that Marco.” He added, he was so close that a particularly hard suck took him over the edge.

 

“Ah, Marco, haaah, yes, take it, take it all!” He said while spilling himself in his boyfriend's mouth. Marco dutifully drank it all. Jean could have cried of happiness. Immediately he went down on his knees ans kissed Marco.

 

“Was that ok, too?”

 

“It was perfect” He answered.

 

They hugged and kissed for a couple of minutes more, then Marco's phone made a noise.

 

**From: Sasha (park)**

_Marco, you are with Jean, right? Loooool are you hiding in the bushes? *wink wonk* Don't worry about Beast. We're heading home, just pick him up when you're done. Take your time, freaks._

 

Marco laughed and Jean looked puzzled.

 

“Let's go to my house and freshen up.” Marco suggested “We can't pick up beast like this and confirm Sasha's suspicions that we just had sex in the park”

 

Jean laughed. “Don't worry, she is easy to bribe, but we can't prevent her from telling Connie, though”

 

Marco laughed. They fixed their clothing and went to Marco's house to freshen up. Buying a large strawberry tart on the way to Sasha's home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> MERRY XMAS!!!


End file.
